Break
by Angela McManus
Summary: Courtney Breaker is a Junior at McLane Highschool. She is your everyday average 17 year old... Except in her eyes. She has a dark past and things just get more complicated as the school year starts. When she meets a boy who will change her life forever... Not very good at summaries but please, read on! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Rated M for later chapters, so 16yrs and up only!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Out

**Total Drama Island does not belong to me, I do not own the characters, I just mess with their relationship. So there is the copyright thingy!**

* * *

_My name is Courtney Breaker. I am 17 years old and I'm a Junior at McLane Highschool. I am a straight A student and have been on Honor Roll for as long as I can remember. One of the very few things that I liked was animals, but more specifically, __**wolves**__. I always connected more with canines and now I can live beside them. But I'm getting ahead of myself... It all started when I met a boy. His name is Duncan McGraff. He's the one who helped me become what I am now. Again, I'm getting ahead of myself._

It's the first day of school and I wake up slowly. I look at the clock and see the time hazily. '5:43?! I'm gonna be late!' Hopping out of bed, I wrench open my closet doors, grabbing a white long-sleeved shirt and a tan cover-vest, then run to my dresser, pulling out a pair of olive colored half pants. I yank them on quickly and grab my brush, running it through my cocoa-colored, shoulder length hair, as I clamber down the stairs. I finish brushing my hair, leaving no knots or snarls, and shoot into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth quickly, I look at my reflection in the mirror, not liking what I see. 'These nightmares are really putting a strain on my sleeping lately... And now I've got proof to show for it.' I shake away the negative feelings clouding over me and I rinse the toothpaste foam out of my mouth, tossing my toothbrush in the medicine cabinet then walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I grab my one-strap book bag and slipping on my shoes, I open the front door of my house. I feel the brisk end-of-summer air hit my face and I step outside, pulling my purple hoodie on and zipping it up. I wait outside for a few minutes, taking out my phone and checking the time every now and again, when the bus pulls up in front of my house. I walk up to it slowly as the door swings open, revealing a gray-haired man wearing a baseball cap and a welcoming smile. "Well, hi. My name's Jerry. Welcome aboard bus 110 little lady, what's your name?" I answer quietly and he nods, and I notice that I'm the only one onboard. 'I'm the very first stop I guess...' I take the very last seat at the back of the bus and I lay my head against the glass window, closing my eyes. After a few minutes of silence I feel the bus rumble to a slow stop and I hear Jerry greeting another passenger. I open one eye and see we crawled to a stop in front of a rundown old house with a boy standing by the road. He had jet black hair with a neon green Mohawk, his eyes a pale teal color, multiple piercings, and he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a black shortsleeved shirt over it with a skull print on the front, and a pair of baggy tan cargo shorts with faded red converse sneakers. I watch him get on slowly He nods to the bus driver and walks forward, looking for a seat, his eyes landing on me. I feel my face heat up to a pinkish hue on my creamy tan skin, and I turn my gaze to look out the window as he makes his way towards me. I scoot as close as comfortably possible to the window, seeing him sit down quietly next to me. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he stares forward then without noticing it, he looks down at me staring at him and he smirks. "You might want to take a picture instead Princess, it'll last longer. I'm Duncan by the way..." I feel my face grow red and I return my gaze to staring out the window as I hear him chuckle beside me. I lean my head back against the window and doze off as the rest of the passengers are picked up, the bus filling up quickly. I feel my head lean to the other side, resting against something warm and I snuggle into it, when I hear soft laughter and I look up, slowly rubbing my eyes. I see Duncan staring down at me and my face goes pink and I sit up uncomfortably. We pull up to the school a few minutes later and I stand up.

* * *

So here's the first chapter! Hope everyone likes it and gives good comments. No flames please, but suggestions are encouraged! ^_^ Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with Indifference

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz. **

_Last time in Break;_

_The bus jerks to a stop and I'm thrown against the boy next to me, and feel him wrap his arms around me, steadying me, and then pull away as Jerry's voice echoes over the intercom system once again. "Just to let you know, I hope you are all comfortable with your choice of seating, because they will be your assigned seats for the rest of the school year. Have a good day everybody." I let out a soft sigh and think to myself grimly. 'This is going to be a long year...'_

* * *

I float through each of classes, metaphorically speaking, and realize that I have almost all of the same classes as Duncan, with exception of Art and A.P. Trig and Functions. By the end of the day, I'm dying to go home and sleep for the rest of my life, and I clamber onto bus 110. I smile at Jerry halfheartedly and walk to the back of the bus to my seat and wait til we get moving. After a few minutes I feel the seat shift and I open my eyes sleepily and look over, seeing Duncan. He looks at me, smiling softly, and I nod, resting my head against the glass. I hear him chuckle quietly and then feel him wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer to him, and I resist the urge to pull away, instead leaning into the soft firmness of his chest. I don't know when I dozed off, but after a while I feel my pillow move and I move around slightly, and then feel something soft press against my cheek. I jolt upright and I see Duncan getting up and walking down the aisle of the bus and getting off silently. I jump over to the seat next to me and I watch as Duncan climbs up the stairs to his front porch and he turns to look at me as the bus pulls away slowly. He smiles at me and disappears as we turn the corner, and I place my hand against my cheek. 'Did he kiss my cheek?' I shake my head at the ridiculous thought and gather my things as the bus pulls in front of my house. I get off the bus slowly, waving to Jerry as he pulls away and walk to the front door of my house, pulling out my key and unlocking the door and walking inside quietly. I climb up the flight of stairs to my bedroom and flop down on my bed, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

I'm running... and I'm scared... I don't know why though. I'm running through the woods back behind my house and I can hear growling behind me, and someone, some_thing_, is running behind and closing in quickly. I try and run faster but I trip, losing my balance, and hit the forest floor roughly, taking my breath away. I try and crawl forward but I feel something like a paw push down on my back, pinning me, and I feel my breath hitch in my throat. I hear something like sniffing right by my ear, and something cold and wet touching the side of my neck. My body stiffens up when I feel teeth beginning to dig into my shoulder, but suddenly all the weight pressing down on my body is gone and I hear snarling and teeth snapping. I look up and see a jet black wolf squaring off against the grey wolf that I presume to be the one that attacked me. I watch silently as the grey one lunges at the black wolf and it leaps out of the way, landing a few feet back then jumping at the grey wolf snarling something fierce. It latches on to the grey wolf's throat and snaps it's jaws shut firmly, the grey wolf's claws scraping against the dirt ground, trying to get away. I lay there and cover my ears as the jet black wolf clamps down and I hear a sickening snap even though my hands are clamped over my ears. I look up, hearing footsteps coming closer, and see the black wolf looking down at me with teal colored eyes. Strangely, I'm not afraid of these eyes; instead I'm insanely comfortable with the deadly creature before me. I reach out to the wolf and see it lean in slowly. I feel it's dark coat of fur and am taken back by its softness. The wolf lies down on its belly and crawls towards me slowly, showing that it's not a threat. It crawls further and lies down behind me, putting its soft body under my head. I lean into the wolf's soft fur and let my eyes connect with the wolves. They were a pale, yet glistening teal color. 'They're so beautiful, and they're so familiar though... Whose eyes do they remind me of? Whose teal eyes? Wait a minute... Duncan?' I go to talk but the wolf is gone, everything is gone. I'm all alone...

* * *

I know, I know... seriously short chapters... But I can't do to much right now, I'm sick... 'cough cough' Please no flames, but suggestions are encouraged! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Delinquents

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz. **

_Last time in Break;_

_ I lean into the wolf's soft fur and let my eyes connect with the wolfs. They were a pale, yet glistening teal color. 'They're so beautiful, and they're so familiar though... Whose eyes do they remind me of? Whose teal eyes? Wait a minute... Duncan?' I go to talk but the wolf is gone, everything is gone. I'm all alone..._

* * *

I wake up slowly the next morning, listening to my alarm clock blaring for me to wake up. I reach over and push the alarm button, relishing in the silence for a few minutes before sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I get up and walk over to my dresser and pull out a jean skirt and some black leggings then go to my closet and pull out a black kami and a black and grey hoodie. Walking to the bathroom I try and remember what I dreamt about last night, and retrieving nothing but an image of beautiful teal eyes. 'Duncan's eyes...' My eyes shoot open at this thought and shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I walk into the bathroom and get a towel of the hutch against the wall, turning the Hot water knob on full blast, and begin to shed off my clothes from the previous night. Inhaling sharply, I step into the steaming hot jet of water and I grab my scrubby, putting some body wash on it and scrubbing my skin raw. I rinse my body off and grab the green apple scented shampoo, putting a small bit in my hand and scrubbing it through my hair quickly then grabbing the same scented conditioner and doing the same thing. I rinse off a few minutes later and step out of the shower, wrapping my towel around my body carefully, and then I open the door and walk to my room. Quickly, I dry myself off and pull my fresh clothes on, then grabbing my brush and going through my hair, I get my backpack and walk to the front door. I pull my shoes on and put my brush in my book bag and open the front door, stepping out into the early morning sunlight. Then sitting down on the front step, I wait for the bus, and after a few minutes it pulls up slowly. I walk towards the doors of the bus and board when they open, saying a sleepy hello to my overly-cheerful bus driver and making my way to my seat at the back of the bus. I sit down and pull my legs up to my chest, quickly falling asleep.

I feel myself being shaken out of slumber and I open my eyes, only to be faced with amused Teal ones staring back at me. I sit up quickly and realize we're at school and we're the last ones off the bus. I see Duncan slide out of the seat and I grab my backpack and follow him, nodding a quick goodbye to Jerry. I follow Duncan to our first class together, Forensics, slowly, and I sit down at a table at the back of the class and put my head down, not looking up to see Duncan sitting in the seat next me. "Not a morning person today, now are we Princess?" I turn my head to look at the boy next to me and stick my tongue out at him only to see Duncan move his face incredibly close to mine, whispering softly and licking his lips hungrily. "Stick your tongue out at me again and I might just have to take it for myself..." I feel my face go red and I turn my head to the other side, hearing him whisper to me some more. "You know, I've only known you for two days and already I like you more than I liked my last girlfriend... Makes me wonder if you want me too Princess... Do you...?" I feel a coil in the spot below my stomach and I wiggle in my chair, trying to move a little farther away, but Duncan grabs the chair and slides it so it's pressed right up against his. He places his hand under my chin, making me look up at him and I feel my face turning even redder than before. He smiles softly at me, leaning in towards me, and I feel myself leaning in too. Suddenly I see him pulling away slowly with a growing smirk on his face and I look away angrily. "Knew you wanted me Princess... Maybe next time, if you ask me nicely and say please, I'll let you kiss me." I narrow my eyes angrily and turn towards him with a sickly sweet smile. "Well, maybe next time, I won't be so horrid in response..." He shoots me a confused look, and I knee him in the groin roughly, his face paling and he begins to cough hoarsely. I kiss his cheek with bitter sweetness and hear the bell ring, signaling the beginning of class and students begin to file in the room slowly.

* * *

Third chapter is up and running! Still sick... Anyway, the lemony goodness is probably gonna be the next few chapters so Read wisely my friends! No flames, just suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing with Arousal

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz. **

_Last time in Break;_

_ I narrow my eyes angrily and turn towards him with a sickly sweet smile. "Well, maybe next time, I won't be so horrid in response..." He shoots me a confused look, and I knee him in the groin roughly, his face paling and he begins to cough hoarsely. I kiss his cheek with bitter sweetness and hear the bell ring, signaling the beginning of class and students begin to file in the room slowly._

* * *

The rest of the class is silent as Duncan recovers from my assault and my smile is constant. 'At least that horrible smirk is wiped off his face, for once.' The bell rings, ending class, and as I get up slowly I feel Duncan's hand wrap around my wrist roughly. I look at him and see his teal eyes darken considerably, and feel a shiver of fear run up my spine. He gets up and walks out of the classroom, pulling me along behind him, and doesn't stop walking as we pass the gym and go out the doors, stepping outside into the dreary overcast of the day and Duncan pulls me towards the maintenance shed for Grounds Keeping. He pushes me up against the brick wall of the building and leans his face in close to mine. "Don't **ever** do that again... Do you understand?" I nod slowly, feeling my fear creep back up again, but I'm taken aback when I feel Duncan nuzzling my neck softly. I feel that coiling under my stomach again and I bite back a soft moan, and then stop breathing when Duncan stops abruptly. He reaches up and runs his hand through my hair and he inhales deeply, and I swear I could hear something like a soft growling noise. I feel the coil beginning to tighten up and I feel Duncan pushing against my cheek with his nose. I crane my neck to the side and I inhale sharply and he begins to kiss my neck softly, feeling my insides twist up and let out a soft moan. His head snaps up and for the first time I see his eyes, no longer that gray teal color, instead an icy blue, much lighter than my own. I feel my face flushing as my hands reach up and I place them against Duncan's chest, feeling the muscles hidden beneath his shirt. He grabs my hands and pins them to either side of my head and leans in slowly. I should be kicking and fighting right now, but I can't seem to make my body move, and instead I lean in also, feeling Duncan's lips press against my own. Suddenly, he brings my hands up above my head, holding them easily with one hand, and begins to unzip my hoodie. I feel the tightness in my lower abdomen clench and my hips buck in response to his hands hovering at the front of my skirt and leggings. He looks at me and traces a finger on the lining of my skirt and I gasp softly. He stops and I mewl quietly as he frees my hands and leads me to the door of the maintenance building, pulling a key from his pocket and opening the door quickly, leading me inside and closing the door behind us.

Duncan pushes me back up against the wall and he kisses me softly as he puts my hands above my head again. I mewl softly and he smiles at me, and he pulls the buttons of my skirt open with one hand and pushes it down. My breaths are coming in short soft pants now as he traces his fingers along the lining of my thin leggings, and he nuzzles my neck lovingly. 'We shouldn't be doing this... We should stop... I can't...' My thoughts go fuzzy as he slips one finger into the inside of my leggings and brushes the top of my underwear, my hips bucking against his hands softly. I hear soft growling in my ear as he begins to nip at my neck, and then hear him whispering softly. "Princess... Do you want me to do this? I have to be sure, because once I start... I'm not gonna be able to stop myself..." I look into his pleading eyes with mine glazed over, and free one of my hands from his hold and place it against his, pushing it down farther. He smiles and places his lips against mine, kissing me deeply and I feel him lick my bottom lip. I part my lips and feel his tongue enter my mouth and I feel my mind go blank, Duncan grabbing my free hand and pinning it up with my other one. He slips his hand into my leggings and his finger runs along the lining of my underwear, earning a soft moan from me. "D-Duncan..." He slides a finger into the inside of my underwear and I gasp loudly, then he slides the rest of his hand in slowly. I feel my fingers getting pins and needles in them and I look into Duncan's eyes pleadingly, mewling softly. He smiles and nuzzles my cheeks softly, sliding his fingers down my baby soft skin, completely bare of any hair, earning an intrigued look from Duncan. "You shave down there?" I nod softly, my face turning red, and he chuckles quietly, whispering. "Don't be ashamed Princess... Your skin is insanely soft. And I like it." He kisses me as his hand travels further down and reaches my core pleasure area, sliding a fingertip against it and kisses my cheek. "Princess... Do you have any idea to as how wet you are?"

* * *

Fifth chapter is here everyone! X] Anyway, the lemony goodness is gonna last for like, one more chapter. Meanwhile, everybody please read and comment. No flames, just suggestions!

Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing with Exhaustion

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz. **

_Last time in Break;_

_He kisses me as his hand travels further down and reaches my core pleasure area, sliding a fingertip against it and kisses my cheek. "Princess... Do you have any idea to as how wet you are?"_

* * *

I shake my head and then inhale sharply when he begins to slide a finger inside me, the coil of pleasure I feel growing tighter. I try and move my hands but his grip tightens and holds then up over my head dominantly. "Sorry Princess... I'm in charge..." His finger slides in easily and he pushes in all the way, filling me up, earning a soft moan of pleasure. He stops and I growl softly, him shooting me an amused look. "What do want me to do Princess? Do want me to move?" I nod and buck my hips impatiently, then feel my vision go white as he begins to pump his finger in and out, painfully slow. "Like... this? Or maybe, the Princess wants more..." He pulls out slowly and after a moment, inserts two fingers, sliding in easily due to my slickness. I can't make any noise except for soft short pants, moans, mewls and a few times of me calling out his name. He begins to flick his fingers inside of me and my pleasure doubles. "Duncan... P-please..." He leans in close, as if not hearing me. "Please what, Princess? You want more?" I nod shakily and I feel him pull out again this time adding a third digit and I feel my insides close around him tightly. He moans softly and grunts, struggling to move his fingers. "Damn Princess... You're so tight... Has anyone **ever** done this to you before? Have **you** ever even done this kind of thing to yourself?" I shake my head and feel my insides tighten more around Duncan's fingers. He pulls out much to my displeasure but inserts two in response and begins pumping slowly, and I feel my pleasure peaking, threatening to make me explode. He obviously felt this and began to pump in and out faster, and I saw fireworks explode in front of my eyes, feeling a wetness completely soaking my underwear along with Duncan's hand. If not for Duncan holding me up, I would have collapsed under my buckling legs. I watched with glazed eyes as he pulled his hand out slowly, his fingers coated with a clear shiny liquid, and placed his fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out slowly and looked at me, a smirk covering his features. "Princess, you taste absolutely... delicious..." He presses his lips against mine and slides his tongue in but I curl my tongue away from his, and he leans away amused. "Such a shy Princess... But I understand. You might want me to carry you back inside... You might not be able to walk seeing as that was your very first orgasm..." He releases my hands and I fall, Duncan catching me in his arms before I hit the ground, and lifting me up. I pull up my jean skirt and button it slowly with shaky hands, and zip up my hoodie. Duncan smiles at me and then picks me up bridal style, much to my surprise. "Wrap your arms around my neck Princess. I won't drop you, I promise." I wrap my arms around his neck slowly and lean into him, completely comfortable with this boy that I've known for just two days. 'Yet I feel like I've known him longer...' I inhale and melt into his hold, feeling completely exhausted, and close my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Fourth chapter is here! Anyway, the lemony goodness ends here, _for now_. Meanwhile, everybody please read and comment. No flames, just suggestions!

Thanks everybody!


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with Change

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

_I wrap my arms around his neck slowly and lean into him, completely comfortable with this boy that I've known for just two days. 'Yet I feel like I've known him longer...'_

* * *

_I wake up slowly, not knowing where I am, and look around in confusion. Taking in my surroundings I realize I'm in the Nurses Office, and hear soft breathing next to me. I turn my head and see Duncan sitting in a chair next to my bed and I can't help but admire him, when all of a sudden, the memories of just a short while ago come flooding into my mind.  
I'm hit with a powerful need to just, be as close to him as humanely possible. I study him carefully for a few minutes while I work up my nerve, and then move my body quietly to the edge of the bed, towards him.  
'He's asleep... I hope... I'm just going to lay a bit closer to him, just a bit...' I'm about half a foot away from him when his overpowering scent hits my nose, and I'm suddenly raving with the desire to be curled up against him. 'What is the matter with me? Me, cuddle with Duncan?' My mind goes blank when I see him shift in his sleep, his hand falling from his chest, close to me, and I reach out slowly with small and delicate fingertips touch softly and Duncan jolts upright, his eyes wide, then find mine and he relaxes slightly, smiling.  
"Hey Princess... How're you feeling?" I smile at him softly and manage a quiet 'Okay', then begin to inch my fingers towards his, and he grins at me before lacing his fingers with mine. "Princess... You're too cute..." I feel my face getting warmer and I lift the blankets up to cover it, then feel Duncan pulling it back down slowly and he begins to lean in. I lean in too and kiss him softly then pull away, seeing the mirror on the table next to the bed._

_I see faint red marks on my jawline and I lean in closer and begin to move my hair aside. "No!" I jolt away as Duncan leaps up and snatches the mirror away from me, cracking the glass. His eyes widen at the sight of the slight fear in my eyes and he reaches out towards me. I feel his fingertips brush my cheek and I flinch away, when all I want is to be as close to him as possible. He pulls away sharply and walks out of the room without another word, swinging the door shut behind him.  
"Duncan..." I feel tears stinging my eyes, thinking I'd hurt him somehow. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to stand up but I fall to the floor. 'I can't feel my legs... Ugh, I can't let that stop me... Come on Courtney, COME ON!' I grab the side table and heave myself up onto my almost numb legs. "Damn it..." I lunge forward to grab the door handle and wrench it open._

_I'm sweating really bad now and my vision is blurry, flickering. 'What the hell is happening to me...?' As soon as I step into the hallway a whole barrage of smells assault my nose. I grab the wall to balance myself and my head snaps up as the smell of pine and rain brushes by. I lean against the wall and I make my way towards the scent. 'Duncan...'  
My feet are moving on their own and my limps become strides as my legs get feeling back in them and as I pass the Gym I realize where I'm going. I retrieve control of my body and I run out the doors and to the Maintenance Shed, looking for the boy with the Black and Green hair. I see the key in the lock of the door leading inside and I inhale deeply, knowing that he's on the other side. I take the key out, slipping it in my pocket, and turn the knob slowly._

* * *

Chapter 6 is up and running! Sorry for waiting SOOOO long to put these up, I've been crazy busy with my school stuff and home... Hope you guys can forgive me!


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with Paranoia

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

I take the key out, slipping it in my pocket, and turn the knob slowly_._

* * *

"Duncan...?" I hear a low growl. "Get out of here Princess..."  
After a minute my eyes adjust to the low light and I see Duncan on the other side of the room, standing in the corner.  
"Duncan, please-" He turns toward me and I see his Teal eyes flashing. "I said GET OUT!" I resist the urge to flinch away, and instead take a step forward. "No." He narrows his eyes and steps forward a few steps. "Why? Why do you stay...? I saw the fear in your eyes..." I feel my heart sting and I step closer, closing the gap between us until we are merely an few inches apart. "I trust you Duncan, I was scared because I thought that what happened between us... I thought you were ashamed of it, that you regretted it..." He leans forward quickly and presses his lips against mine.

We hold that kiss for about a minute, and then he pulls away, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry I gave that impression Princess... I just... I'm just scared of what might happen later on..." I shake my head smiling and lean up on my tiptoes and kiss the tip of his nose. "When the time comes, we'll deal with that... Together."

He smiles and kisses my lips softly, then whispers in my ear quietly. "We're gonna be late for 5th Period Princess... We have Lunch now, and personally, I think you're probably hungry right about now..." I shake my head and roll my eyes at him.  
"Very funny Delinquent... But you are correct, I am starving right now. Let's go eat!" He laughs and grabs my hand gently, leading us back inside and towards the cafeteria.

As we make our way down the hallway I start to feel dizzy and I see people staring at us. I turn my gaze to the floor and try to focus on not falling. As we get closer to the cafeteria a whole new variety of smells breach my nose and I cover my nose and mouth with the sleeve of my hoodie.  
I see Duncan look down at me with eyes full of concern and I shake my head, trying to say that I'm fine. He narrows his eyes and pulls me closer to him, his hand closing around mine tighter in a protective grip.

As we get farther down the hallway the crowd of people thickens and the noise is deafeningly loud. 'It's so loud... I feel like my head is splitting wide open...' As Duncan tries to lead us through the crowd my hand slips from his and I fall forward. I hit the ground and I hear laughing above me.  
I turn and everyone is staring at me. 'The laughing... Make it stop!' It's so loud, I can't hear anything else.  
I curl up in a ball and cover my ears as the laughing gets louder and louder, drowning out everything else. I open my eyes and everyone is staring at me with black holes instead of eyes, smiling with teeth like razors. I feel tears stinging my eyes and my vision starts to flicker and everything takes on a reddish hue.

I see a boy with black hair walking towards me and I back up, tears running down my face. His eyes are like empty pits and his mouth is full of broken glass as he reaches for me with a bloody hand. I snap my eyes shut and I can't help the scream that escapes my throat. "NO!"

* * *

Chapter 7 is here and I'll be posting up a few more chapters very shortly! Thanks for being so patient with me these past few months! Luv ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Dealing with Being a Freak

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

_I snap my eyes shut and I can't help the scream that escapes my throat. "NO!"_

* * *

Suddenly the noise stops and I open my eyes.  
Everyone is normal again and staring at me. I look around and see Duncan, holding two trays most likely for us, and I jump up and run down the hallway, hearing their whispers. "What's wrong with her?" "What a freak..." "She's a basket case..."

I run to the music hall and into one of the practice rooms, shutting the door quickly behind me, not even bothering to turn the light on. I fall to my knees, feeling the tears streaking down my cheeks, and I crawl over to the piano.  
I push it away from the wall, not enough for anyone walking in to notice but enough so I can squeeze in the space. I clamp my hands over my ears and close my eyes, falling into the black abyss of my mind.

After a few minutes I smell the faint scent of pine trees, knowing who the scent belongs to, and knowing he'll find me. I hear the door open, followed by slow careful footsteps and the door shutting quietly. "Princess...? You in here?" I wipe my eyes, trying to compose myself and reply softly. "I'm here Duncan..." He lets out a breath and walks over to where I'm hiding, sitting in front of the space. "What are you doing in there Princess?" I smile softly and try to think of something funny. "Why, I'm hunting elephants. Want to join?" He laughs quietly then and pushes the piano out a bit more, making the space big enough for him to get in too.

He crawls in and wraps his arms around me, pulling me out carefully.  
He carries me to a chair sitting in front of a desk and sets me down gently. He kneels down in front of me and looks in my eyes with concern. "Princess... What happened in the cafeteria?" I feel my heart tug and my eyes start to sting. "I... I don't know... I tried to follow you Duncan, I really did, but I lost you and I fell... Then everyone was laughing... It was so loud, I couldn't hear anything else... I looked at everyone and they didn't have any eyes, just black holes, and their mouths were full of broken glass and everything turned a reddish color... Then, there was a boy... He was reaching for me, and his hand... His hand was covered in blood and I was so scared... I..." Duncan pulled me into his arms and I let my tears fall as Duncan comforted me and chased away the darkness.

He pulled away after a minute and stood up, grabbing a tray off the desk and sitting back down. He handed me half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I take it gratefully.  
I eat slowly as I calm down and I pick up the other half, handing it to Duncan. He smiles and takes it, eating it quietly and quickly. We both finish our sandwich's and stand up. I pull out my cell phone and look at the time. "The bell is going to ring in about 3 minutes... More than enough time to get to class!" I smile cheerfully and walk to the door, opening it too quick and falling back as my eyes get hit with the blinding light.

Duncan walks over, shielding his eyes and helps me up, sighing softly. "Here ya go Princess... But you gotta promise me you won't break 'em..."  
He reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out a pair of black sunglasses, putting them over my eyes carefully.  
I look up at him and chew on my sleeve shyly. He smiles and grabs my free hand, leading us to our next class.

I enter the room slowly, feeling the others staring at me as I hide behind Duncan. He leads us to a desk at the back of the room and we sit down.  
I scoot my chair closer to Duncan's and I put my head on the cold desk top, loving the cool feeling against my flaring skin.  
He chuckles above me and places his hand on my head, stroking my hair lovingly.

The bell rings loudly for a minute or so, blaring into my skull, and signals the beginning of class.

* * *

_Listen up people! Chapter 8 is here and ready to go! Read and review, but no flames! Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9: Dealing with Surprise

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

_The bell rings loudly for a minute or so, blaring into my skull, and signals the beginning of class._

* * *

_I feel myself dozing off slowly, but surely, as the teacher drones on about something or other about history. 'Damn... 35 minutes to go... I'll just rest my eyes for a minute or two...' I close my eyes and drift off happily.  
I'm having one of those TV screen dreams, the ones where all you see is that black and white static. I hear something, no... Someone, is calling my name..._

_"courtney...? Courtney...?" I shake my head slowly, irritated that someone's waking me up, and turn my head away from the noise. '__**SLAM!'**__  
I jolt upright at the noise and see my irritated History teacher standing in front of my desk with a heavy textbook in front of me._

_My ears are still ringing as he glares at me angrily. "Courtney... As I was saying before you so rudely decided that now would be a perfect time to take a nap... What important event happened in the year of 1692 in the United States, back when it was only the Thirteen Colonies?"  
I dug through my head and looked at the board, both of which held no answers for me. "I... I'm sorry sir, I don't know-"_

_Suddenly Duncan spoke up from his seat next to me. "In the year of 1692, in the original Thirteen Colonies of the United States... Most likely that would be the Witch Trials of 1692 in Salem, Massachusetts, when fear and paranoia broke out in the small town. Many innocent people were accused of being witches and many of them died. 17 were hanged in Salem and over 40 died of various reasons while being held in the prisons, such as starvation, dehydration, and sickness and disease.  
Other small towns were plagued by the same fear, but overthrew the courts that accused many of the residents, towns such as Andover. Back then the church ruled as the courts because the type of government they had was considered a Theocracy. So as of which anything that was different or changed from their day to day lifestyle, they were afraid of, they considered to be wandering off the path of God.  
Many people also knew that witches were often depicted as able to send their spirits out to torture the souls of the innocent. There was no way to actually prove this of course, but people were quite theatrical back then and so they would often pretend to have fainting spells, see things, and say they saw so and so with the Devil. As such, since there was no way to prove it, there was also no way to __**disprove**__ it.  
This was the reason why it was so easy to accuse someone. You could easily find most of this information in Arthur Miller's The Crucible, it's a pretty accurate reference to this event and time period in history. Also it's a pretty good alagory to McCarthyism and the Red Scare."_

_Duncan sighed softly and I couldn't help but stare at the boy next to me in awe. The teacher just stood there in complete silence, his face drained of color, while the other students stared in a daze, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I coughed then, just to break the silence and the teacher simply nodded and went back to the board, writing down things about the type of government back then._

_"As Mr. McGraff just said, back in 1692 the original thirteen colonies had a Theocratic government. A Theocracy was a..."  
I tuned out what the teacher was saying and continued to stare at Duncan intently. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_I felt my face heat up and I chewed on my sleeve for a moment before talking quietly. "It's just that... I didn't know you were so... well..." He smirked at me smugly then. "What? So smart?" I nodded slowly as he chuckled quietly. "Just 'cuz I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I'm a complete moron. I pay more attention than most of these idiots could ever hope to, I just don't show it." I stare at him in new light._

_'Courtney... You just found a guy that is in just about the league as you in academics, gives you a challenge, cares about you, and intrigues you to no end... Let's see how you both fare in the long run...' I smile at him, biting my lip, and shake my head. He smiles back and wraps an arm around my shoulder tenderly as I lean my head against him gently. 'I could get used to this...'_

* * *

Chapter 9 of _Break_ is up and ready to read! Thank you everyone for being so patient with my league of absence these past few months. I'm hoping you guys will forgive me now that I've posted the new couple chapters! With any ideas on what to do next, Private Message me **please**! Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter 10: Dealing with the Past

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

___He smiles back and wraps an arm around my shoulder tenderly as I lean my head against him gently. 'I could get used to this...'_

* * *

_As the days went by, me and Duncan got closer and closer. _

_One day, a Saturday, he called my phone at around 11 in the afternoon, knowing it was him I picked it up right away. __"Hey you..." I could practically feel his smile. "Afternoon Princess... Hey, um... Uh, do you, you know, wanna go out somewhere? With me, I mean..." __I shake my head smiling. 'He's so cute...' "Yeah, of course. What time do you want me to come over?" _

_I could imagine his face getting all red when he said something totally unexpected. "Actually, I was hopin' that I'd be able to finally see your house this time. Every time I ask you if you want me to pick you up, you say 'next time, for sure'... So you know what? I'm coming over to your house in about an hour to get you. That's final..."  
He said that last part with an extensive dose of 'laying down the law' attitude. _

_I sigh in defeat softly. "Alright... I'll be on the porch..." I could tell he was worried about me, but I didn't let him know that I knew. "Alright Princess... Hey... Are you okay?" And there was the question... "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a headache, yeah?" I heard him sigh on the other end and I say sweetly. "Duncan... I'm alright, I promise you. I love you..."  
'Please say it back... Please...' "I love you too Princess... I'll be there to pick you up in an hour okay?" I nod with a quick 'Alright' and we hang up. _

_I walk up the stairs of my empty house and look at the room to my left. 'I wish... No... No more wishing...' I turn away from the closed door and walk into the bathroom.  
I look at myself in the mirror and sigh angrily. "Look at you... Look at what you've become... This is all your fault. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I pull my fist back and then swing it at the mirror, cracking it and cutting my knuckles up a little, but not too bad.  
"Shit..." I sigh sadly and turn to the bathtub, grabbing the hot water knob and turning it on full blast, then pull the shift to make the water come out of the shower head. I shed off my clothes quickly and step into the heated blast of water, inhaling sharply as it scalds my skin. __I shampoo and condition my hair and then wash my body quickly. _

_I rinse off and twist the water off, stepping out, still feeling dirty..._

_I push the feelings away and head to my room, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. I feel my head hurting real bad, like someone hit me in the head with the butt of a gun...  
__'You know exactly how that feels don't you Courtney?' The voices are back. They jeer and taunt me relentlessly. 'You know how it feels because its happened to you before...'  
I feel my breathing start to go a bit faster. "Shut up..." But they won't. 'When you tried to struggle... Tried to get away...'  
My heart twists in my chest as I try to make it stop, make __**them**__ stop. "Shut up!"  
'When you tried to run... after your parents-' __I felt my vision bleed red again. _

_"__**SHUT UP!"**_

_I could hear their laughter getting softer as they receded to the back of my mind. I felt my heartbeat and breathing return to normal and I looked at the clock. __'11:39... 20 minutes before Duncan gets here... Enough time.'_

_I go to my dresser and retrieve a pair of black underwear and a bra, a pair of black and white striped stockings and a black skirt with lace-frilled ends.  
I slip them on with ease and go to my closet, pulling out a black cami and my new black, plaid-patterned hoodie, pulling those on as well.  
I blow-dry my hair quickly and straighten it. I just get it to be pin straight when I hear the doorbell ring. 'He's here...' _

_I grab my bag and slip my shoes on, heading downstairs as fast as I can. I open the door and see my boyfriend standing on the porch wearing black jeans and a matching tee shirt, with a form-fitting black hoodie over it. I look at him and smile happily. He smiles back, eyes full of caring and kindness, and reaches his hand out.  
I laugh softly and place my small hand in his as we walk down the steps. _

_We walk down the street slowly, doing nothing in particular, just talking and enjoying each other's company.  
We reach town and we look into the windows of shops, 'window shopping' I think it's called. We do so until its dark out and we decide to head back to my house. We cut through a dark alley and I hear laughter and a shiver goes up my spine. _

_"Duncan wait... there's something down there... in the alleyway..."_

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! Duh-duh- DUHHHHHHHHH! _**_I was thinking of bringing a few other Total Drama characters into the story for the next chapter. Anyone else? I'm thinking Gwen and Trent... Anyway... read, review, and all those good and happy things! **NO FLAMES... AT ALL...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dealing with the Ex GF

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

___"Duncan wait... there's something down there... in the alleyway..."_

* * *

_He stops abruptly and looks carefully into the darkness. "I don't see anything." He begins to walk but I grab his sleeve again.  
"That doesn't mean that there isn't something down there..." He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand firmly. "Princess... If there __**is**__ something down there, I'll take care of it. I'll always be here to protect you, okay?" I search his eyes and sigh. "Ok... I trust you..."  
He smiles at me then and we continue down the alley. When we reach the end I sigh happily, looking up at Duncan. _

_"Huh, I guess you were right, there wasn't anything down here after all-" I feel something grab me from behind and pull me away from Duncan, pushing something sharp and cold against my neck, something too horrifyingly familiar. 'It's a knife darlin'... You should know enough about those...'  
I will the voices away and watch as Duncan spins around to face me and my captor.__He narrows his eyes and speaks gravely. _

_"You... Let. The girl. Go. __**NOW**__..." _

_I hear a dark laugh behind me. A __**female**__ laugh. She stops laughing and speaks smoothly. "How nice to see you again Duncan... I was just out getting something to eat; I never imagined I'd see __**you **__around here again..." He lowered his voice and glared at the female who had her blade to my throat. "Gwen... I told you before, we're done. I was just passing through with her." He stepped forward and the girl Gwen pulled the blade closer against my skin. _

_"Ah ah ah... You know the rules as well as anyone else Duncan... You can't step one foot on our territory. Unless you want to take it up with Trent? If you do I will happily call for him-" __Duncan growls angrily at this female and disappears for a moment before appearing next to us and twisting her wrist, and her knife, away from me quickly. I hear a crack and a yell of pain as a hand grabs me and pulls me away from the girl. I feel Duncan's arm wrap around me protectively and I see the girl for the first time._

_She had a light creamy tan complexion and stormy grey eyes, her hair was dark and reached about the same length as mine.  
She was holding her wrist close to her body, it was bending at a wrong angle... Suddenly her whimpers turn into dark and evil giggles, then onto her bellowing out insane laughter that could only belong to someone drowning in madness. Suddenly she throws her arm out with her broken wrist and I hear a sickening __**snap**__, as her wrist snaps back into its correct place.  
She smiles at me insanely and narrows her eyes at a now stiff Duncan. _

_She throws her head back and howls loudly, long and startling. Duncan's eyes widen and he picks me up bridal-style, and despite my small protests, he runs.  
I feel the breath getting sucked out of me as Duncan picks up incredible speed. After only 2 minutes of running, compared to the 15 minutes of walking, we arrive at my house.  
Duncan sets me down hastily and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs and onto the porch before turning to me. "Courtney, we need to go inside right now and close and lock all the doors and windows and shut all the lights off... Make it seem like no one is home... Unlock the door, we don't have much time..." _

_I pull out my key and unlock the door with Duncan pushing me in from behind, and he closes the door behind us, locking the dead bolt harshly.  
He shoots through the living room from window to window, locking each securely and drawing the curtains closed. _

_"Princess, do the same thing with the kitchen windows and make sure the back door is locked alright? Dead bolted even." _

_I nod and run to the kitchen, locking the screen door handle, the latch lock, then closing the heavy wooden door and locking the handle and dead bolting it.  
I finish the windows quickly enough, making sure to double check them all, then I meet Duncan upstairs as he exits the bathroom. "All set?"  
He nods but motions to the room on the left and my room. I nod and take the key out from around my neck and unlock the left door slowly.  
The door opens quietly, the room illuminated in the soft moonlight from the windows. He goes in and does his thing as I go into my room and lock all the windows. _

_I open my closet and pull out the wooden boards that can be placed over my windows and put them in their slots, covering the windows.  
I go into the other room with Duncan and open the closet, pulling out the boards for this rooms windows and placing them accordingly. _

_I take hold of Duncan's hand, pulling him into my room, locking the door behind us, and look at Duncan with all seriousness. _

_"Tell me everything Duncan... Who are you? **What** are you?"_

* * *

I posted up Chapter 11, and my laptop is just about dead, so that's enough for today! 7 chapters reviewed, revised, and posted in 1 day... DAMN I'M GOOD! Anyway, I'm thinking I'm gonna get the _Supernatural_ bowl rolling with Duncan's wolf form! Hope you guys still got love for me even though I waited so long to post before today! Thanks guys and review, please! **_NO FLAMES_ THOUGH!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dealing with a Wolf

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

___"Tell me everything Duncan... Who are you? **What** are you?"_

* * *

_Duncan sighs heavily and looks me in the eyes with a hint of dismay.  
"I was hoping that I would be able to tell you this in a stress-free environment, if I had to tell you at all... I'm sorry Princess, I'm so sorry for putting you in harms way. I... I'm not exactly what you would qualify as 'human'..."  
__I narrow my eyes at him and he sighs again. "Maybe you'll understand better if I just show you..." _

_He backs up in to the corner of the room and breathes in and out slowly for a minute or so. I feel the air get cold all of a sudden and a chill runs up my spine.  
My eyesight begins to darken, like all the light that previously inhabited the room was swallowed up, and I hear growling...  
__**animalistic**__ growling, coupled with the sound of bones cracking and snapping. After a minute or two the light begins to creep back into the room, and I struggle to make out where Duncan is. _

_"Duncan...?" _

_I hear soft breathing a few feet away from me and I see a pair of icy blue eyes, tinged with teal.  
I step forward lightly, bringing a hand out in front of me. My hand touches something soft, like fur, and I brush my hand around and touch something cold and wet. _

_Suddenly I can see clear as day, there's a wolf in my room, a __**black**__ wolf... 'The wolf from my dream... Duncan?'  
I look into it's eyes and fall to my knees, smiling. _

_"It's you... You saved me... My wolf..." _

_I wrap my arms around Duncan's neck and hug him with all my might, listening to his soft breathing. I lean back smiling happily, and kiss his dark muzzle softly, earning a lick on the cheek.  
I stand up and walk over to my bed and kneel down, pulling the spare mattress out from underneath the bed frame. I go to my closet and toss a couple pillows onto it when I feel a tug on my shirt.  
I look over my shoulder and see Duncan walk over to the mattress and lay down, putting his head on top of his paws, watching me. I roll my eyes, smiling, and close the closet door quietly. Walking over to my dresser, I pull out a pair of sleep shorts and a sleep shirt, turning around and slipping my day clothes off quickly and pulling my pajamas on. _

_I see Duncan looking at the opposite wall and I giggle softly.  
__'Such a gentleman... Even as a wolf, he acknowledges and respects my need for some privacy.'  
__I walk over to him and pull the blanket and pillow off my bed, laying it next to the wolf and laying down next to him. I feel him lay his head on my side and I relax slowly, breathing in and out softly. _

_"Duncan...?" _

_I feel his nose push against my shoulder in response.  
__"Will you stay here for a while? With me?"_

_He licks my cheek softly and I smile, cuddling up to his warm, soft form.  
"Thank you..." _

_I feel myself drifting off to sleep slowly and let it overtake me. In my dream I see Duncan, as a person, standing there watching me. I walk towards him and stop a few steps away.  
He smiles and places his hand on top of my head, patting it reassuringly.  
__"We'll be okay Princess, I'll make sure of that. I'm willing to risk my life to protect yours."_

_I feel tears sting my eyes and I launch myself at him, clinging to him as he envelops me with his scent, his voice, his touch, his entire being.  
__"I love you Duncan..." He holds me tighter and whispers into my hair softly. "I love you too Princess..."_

_The dream fades to white as the dream ends and I enter the blackness of my usual sleep._

* * *

_Chapter 12 everybody! We got Duncan's wolf form down, and now is time to bring in a very dramatic experience between Courtney and Gwen... BRING ON THE DRAMA! TOTAL DRAMA! lol... I made a funny... anyway I'm putting the next chapter up in a few! Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13: Dealing with Strange Dreams

**I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters. Copyrights go the show and Cartoon Network and themz.**

_Last time in Break;_

___"I love you Duncan..." He holds me tighter and whispers into my hair softly. "I love you too Princess..."_

* * *

_I hear a low growling noise as I open my eyes slowly. __I look around and see trees and brush, mainly darkness. _

_'I'm in the woods behind my house again...'_

_ I peer into the darkness and see two glowing red slits in between two trees.  
'No... They're _**eyes**_...'  
I back up slowly and the eyes step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I freeze up as I see the girl from the alleyway. _

_"Gwen..." _

_She smiles and steps closer. "Hey... I was actually coming to talk to you... Courtney, right?"  
I nod shakily as she sits down in the small clearing and pats the grass beside her. I don't move and she laughs softly. _

_"Yeah, I'd expect as much... I wouldn't sit next to me if I was in your position either... You can sit there if you want."  
_

_I take a few steps towards her and sit down quietly, looking at her. "What did you need to talk to me about...?"  
She shifts slightly and sighs. _

_"It's about Duncan... You know that he's not... normal, right?"  
I nod and let her continue. "And you should also know that... Because you're a human, you'll always be a burden on him..."  
I feel my heart tug and I nod slowly, but she stands up and walks over to me, sitting down in front of me. _

_"What if I told you... That there was a way to make it so that you were like Duncan...?" _

_I lift my head to look at her smiling face. "You could do that...?" Her smile didn't disappear as she shook her head.  
"No, not me... But I know someone who can. I have a friend named Trent, he's very wise and I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you... You __**do**__ want to, right?"  
I grab her hands and answer quickly. "Yes! Yes, please!" Her smile widens and her eyes narrow. _

_"There is one thing though... You can't tell Duncan." _

_I let go of her hands slowly and look at her seriously. "Why?" She smiles then again.  
"If Duncan knew you wanted to do this, he wouldn't let you. He wants you to be a fragile little human that he can take care of.  
He always liked human girls over girls like me... Human girls are fragile, and need to be taken care of... like a pet. That's what he thinks of human girls, they're pets..." _

_I feel my heart tug. "I-is that what he thinks of me...? Am I just a pet to him...?"  
Gwen wraps her hands around my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. _

_"If you truly want to do this Courtney, he won't ever think of you like that, __**ever **__**again**__..." _

_I pull away after a minute and look at her, eyes filled with determination.  
"I want to do this... Please, I want to be like him! Take me to meet your Trent!" Gwen laughs softly. _

_"Sorry Courtney... But we cannot go tonight... Here's what we can do. Do you remember where we first saw each other? The alleyway?" _

_I nod quickly.  
"Meet me there tomorrow night at around 10... Come alone, ok? And remember... Duncan cannot know..."  
I nod and feel my head getting light and my vision blurry. "G-gwen..." She hugs me tightly as I fall into darkness, her voice carrying itself with me. _

_"Remember Courtney... Don't tell Duncan..." _

_My eyes shoot open as I jolt upwards. I look around wildly and see that I am in my room again. Looking next to me I see Duncan, as a human, in his shorts.  
I smile softly and go to snuggle up against him, when he wraps his arms around me firmly, pulling me against his chest.  
My face goes warm, but I snuggle up to him anyway, his warmness surrounding me. I remember my dream in vivid detail, remembering what Gwen said. _

_'To him, I'm nothing but a pet... Well, all that is going to change...' _

_I let my eyes close slowly, hearing howling in the distance._

* * *

_Alright... I posted up 8 chapters in two days. Personal victory! Okay people... I'm really gonna need your help for the next few chapters. _

_I need idea's people! **IDEA'S**! _

_THANKS EVERYONE! 3_


	14. Sorry!

Hey everyone, sorry for it being so long since my last write... Everything's been so hectic with it being the end of the school year, the regents coming up, turning 17! And other stuff, like family, homework, and not to mention BOYFRIEND 3 Anyway, my stories have been put on hiatus for now until everything settles down. Again, I am very sorry! Please forgive me!


End file.
